This New Beginning
by Writer Beta
Summary: AU. The world ended for Mirai Gohan. He was the victor yet he was the loser. Destroying the androids meant nothing now that the world's population was only him. Climbing into Bulma's final but unfinished gift, the time machine, Mirai enters a new world and a new life. GohanxVidel, MiraixHaruhi


Mirai Gohan

(MiraixHaruhi, GohanxVidel)

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to their respective authors. Please check my account for update information.

Mirai means Future in case you can't read.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The future isn't decided by the past.

It's decided by the present.

He did it.

He finally did it.

The androids were dead… but so was everybody else.

He was in the basement of Capsule Corp. Bulma had been in the process of making a time machine before the androids got her. He was tired out. The fight had drained him, but there was nothing here for him. He found a rather clunky looking machine labeled "time machine" and climbed inside of it. If it didn't work, then he would simply choose to die. There was nothing more he could do.

He pressed a button and felt the engine whir. The machine began to rattle, but that was the last thing he noticed before he the world around him swirled into an endless black.

* * *

When he came to, he was in a hospital bed. He sat up quickly yanking an IV drip out of his arm. He panicked. Where was this? Where was he? Did the machine work?

"Oh hey, you're up. You should lie back down. You were pretty beat up." A lady with blue hair walked in. She was dressed in mechanics clothing which was dirty with oil.

"B-Bulma…" He did a double take. "You're… You're alive…?"

"Of course, I am silly." She laughed, but then gave a sympathetic smile. "Was I killed in your timeline?"

He blinked confused but nodded slightly. "How did you…"

"Well that's a long story… which we'll get to when everyone is here. I asked Gohan to pick you up a senzu bean. He should be here soon with the others."

"The others…?" Mirai Gohan swallowed. "They're alive…?" Had he made it to the past…? Wait, but this Bulma didn't look that young…

She nodded and sat down at the table writing some notes down. "I know you're confused, but just wait okay? I promise everything will be answered."

He nodded and waited. He could feel the ki signatures of the others floating around, but he still couldn't sense his father anywhere. He was slightly worried but very confused.

The door to the bedroom opened, "Bulma, I brought the senzu… WHOA!" Gohan jumped a little upon seeing his counterpart. "Wow, you weren't kidding. He does look like me!"

"That's because I am you." Mirai Gohan retorted but was confused as to why this Gohan was the same age as him. He was a young adult and had a different spikier hair style, but he seemed a bit weaker.

"Sort of," Gohan responded with a laugh and held out a senzu bean. "Here, you look like a wreck."

Mirai nodded and took it. He could feel his body become restored. It hadn't been this recovered in a long time. He stretched out his arm a little bit as the aches vanished.

It was soon after that Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin entered. "So you're the brat from the future?" Vegeta seemed to look at him judgmentally as if he gauging his power level.

Mirai Gohan nodded and glanced around nostalgically. Krillin and Piccolo were still alive. Seeing his mentor and friend was a nice feeling. "So what's going on? How come you guys aren't surprised…? Where are the others? Where's dad?"

The group seemed to glance at each other nervously. Piccolo spoke up first. "Seven years ago, Trunks came from the future to warn us about the androids." Trunks? But Trunks was killed that doesn't… Piccolo continued before Mirai could ask anything. "Even though he came back, his timeline wasn't saved. This timeline was however. We defeated the Androids and Cell. We came to the conclusion that by altering another timeline it altering another universe. Think of it as parallel universes, your world is along one line, and ours is on another."

Krillin piped up next, "And the others are here, they're just at their own places. We don't see each other much now that there's peace. This world is going well thanks to Trunks coming from the future."

But Mirai Gohan's had come to the end of the line. Mirai clenched the sheets. "I see…"

"Are you here to warn us about the Androids? If so, you're a little off." Gohan mentioned scratching his cheek.

Mirai shook his head. "Well, I would have… but I wasn't guaranteed the time machine would work. Bulma was working on it before she… was killed. Everybody in my time is dead; I am the only one alive. I managed to kill the androids but the world is empty." The room fell silent for a moment. "Is my… your dad alive?" He asked turning to the present Gohan.

Gohan shook his head. "Dad was killed in the fight against Cell. He decided to stay dead for the sake of the earth."

"I see… it sounds just like him." Mirai chuckled before glancing up at them. "So everyone else is alive… and everything is well on this earth…?"

"Yes, they are." Bulma responded gazing at him. He was silent for a moment. A moment later, the door tumbled open and two little kids flopped onto the floor.

"Goten! I told you not to lean so close!" The purple haired child shouted angrily.

The Goku imitation frowned, "Nuh uh! It's your fault, Trunks!"

Mirai stared at them. He recognized one as Trunks but the other…

"Whoa bro! There's two of you!" Goten suddenly yelled staring between the two.

"Bro…?" Mirai stared wide eyed. This one was… he had a brother?

"Sort of… do you remember those stories about the other Trunks?" Goten and Trunks nodded as Gohan explained. "Well this Gohan is kind of the same. He's from another future."

"Oh!" the two shouted in unison. "So where's he gonna stay?"

"He should stay here!" Trunks suddenly decided.

His friend was quick to interject though. "No way! He's MY brother!" Goten argued back.

Trunks stomped on the floor. "No way! You ALREADY have a brother! This Gohan's MINE!"

"Guys, guys…" Gohan sweatdropped nervously but was surprised to hear chuckling.

Mirai was smiling and starting to laugh. He hadn't laughed in a long time… no not since… well everything.

Bulma smiled, "Well, you are welcome to stay here. I wouldn't mind the company, we have enough rooms. If you want to go with Gohan, we'll have to give them an extension or another house! We'll let you think about, c'mon guys, let's go. I think my mom made some treats." The inventor ushered everyone out with a wave. The boys were a little disgruntled but the present Gohan was quick to push them out.

Mirai watched as they began to leave. "Wait, Piccolo, can you stay?"

The green Namekian was surprised by the request but nodded. Everyone filed out and present Gohan shut the door behind him. Piccolo gave him a look.

"What is it, kid?"

Mirai had to smile at the nickname. Piccolo used it in an affectionate way. "So this is another dimension, right…?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Then even though I know you guys from another dimension… I'm pretty much a stranger to you, right?" He questioned quietly. To be honest, he was kind of afraid. This wasn't what he was used to. Despite seeing his family and friends… he still felt quite alone.

Piccolo sighed, "Yeah, you got that right. This isn't where you belong, kid." Mirai sighed. He knew that. "But… I'm not saying that you can't make it where you belong." The Namekian turned. "I'm leaving, do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks, Piccolo."

Mirai Gohan watched as the fighter left. Piccolo was just as he remembered him. Tough and strict… but a softie…

What options did Mirai Gohan have? Stay here or start life new somewhere else…? He couldn't go back to his timeline, but he didn't really belong here…

'I'm not saying that you can't make it where you belong.' Piccolo's words echoed in his mind. He glanced outside. The weather was sunny and the clouds were out. In his time, even on days like this, the day was still depressing. Right now though, he felt relaxed… it was such a strange sensation. It was like… peace.

He made up his mind.

* * *

"I'd like to stay here, Bulma… but I would like to take a day to go see my mom…"

This resulted with Mirai following Gohan and Goten who were on the nimbus. He flew beside them unsure of what to say. It was surreal to think he had a sibling in this world.

"Hey, if you're both Gohan then how are we gonna tell the difference?" Goten suddenly asked looking between the two.

"You have a good point there…" The Gohan on the nimbus glanced at his counterpart. "What would you like us to call you?"

"Gohan is fine for when you're not around." Mirai wasn't about to just disown his own name. "I'm not sure though…"

"How about 'Future?'" Goten chirped happily. "Cuz you're like from the future and stuff!"

Gohan laughed. "That's creative, bro." He ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, if we change that to Japanese it's 'Mirai,' that sounds a bit cooler right?"

"Mirai?" The alternate Gohan thought about it and nodded. "Sure, I could go with that."

Goten giggled, "This is gonna be awesome! I have like TWO big brothers now!"

Both Gohans glanced at each other before laughing. It wasn't a very long flight as Goten shared many stories with his brother and alternate brother.

Mirai was filled with nostalgia when he saw his… well their house. The last time he had seen the place, it was torn down… with only dead bodies inside. He shuddered at the memory. As he landed, he could feel a bit of dread inside. 'Relax Gohan… this isn't your timeline…' He breathed unevenly causing the other Gohan to glance at him with concern.

Goten opened the door to their house. "Mom! We're home!"

"Goten! Wash up for dinner!" The shrill of his mom's voice brought a sense of peace and happiness to Mirai. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as she scolded the young boy. "Gohan, you're late! I told you to be back before…" Chichi trailed off as she saw Mirai. "Uhh…" She put a hand to her head. "I must be sick… there are two Gohans?"

"No, Mom," Gohan laughed and gestured to Mirai. "This is a Gohan from another timeline. Remember, Trunks?"

"Oh, yeah… the one who told you guys about the Androids and made you fight those horrible things… Uggh! Don't tell me you're here to warn us about some other messed up monster!" She whined looking worriedly towards her sons.

"No, no," Mirai waved his hands in front of him. He swiped his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to see you… I'll be staying with Bulma in the city, but I thought I'd visit you…" He suddenly felt stupid. This wasn't his mom, it was the other Gohan's mom… but it was hard not to see her as his mother. They were just about the same after all.

"Oh, all right, well I guess I'll have to make some more food. Go get washed up, you two." She gave a motherly smile and laughed. "I guess it's like having Goku in the house again…" She hummed a happy tune as she went to the refrigerator.

"I guess she's just happy to have another person in the house." Gohan told Mirai as they went outside to the river. Goten suddenly latched onto Mirai as they came closer to him.

"Hey! Let's fight! I wanna see how strong you are!"

"Whoa there, Goten, we're gonna eat soon." Gohan said smiling at Mirai who wasn't quite sure what to do with the little boy hanging onto his arm.

Goten pouted, "But I wanna fight!"

Mirai put his hand on Goten's head like Gohan did earlier. "Maybe another day, I'll come over and play."

"Aww… you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Mirai chuckled as the boy released and grinned.

"Okay! You promised!" He ran inside to help his mom with dinner.

Gohan shook his head still smiling. "Sorry about that, bro's a bit… energetic?"

"No, it's fine… it's actually… kind of nice to have a brother." The closest thing he had to a brother had been Trunks but… Mirai shook his head and splashed some water on his face.

"Hey, I'd like to fight you too…" Gohan scratched his chin as he glanced at his counterpart. "I was just thinking we might look the same, but I don't know who's stronger."

"Probably me," Mirai responded with a smirk as he shook his face.

Gohan frowned, "What? Why do you think that?"

"You probably haven't trained much since it's been peaceful… while I've been training every day since I was young… you also look pretty weak." Mirai smirked and walked inside. Gohan gave a pout.

"Hey! I do NOT!"

* * *

Dinner was warm and homemade. Mirai couldn't remember the last decent meal he had. It almost brought tears to his eyes to have food this good!

"I see your manners aren't different than my Gohan." Chichi commented with a laugh. "Eat plenty, but don't eat so fast."

"Okay!" The boys chimed. Mirai watched as his mom from this world started to do the dishes. She hadn't eaten very much, but she seemed healthy.

"What's up, Mirai? Not hungry?" Gohan asked noticing that the man had stopped eating.

Mirai looked at him and shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing." He put more food in his mouth savoring the taste. The table was filling with empty dishes.

"Goten, can you go get the laundry?" Chichi asked as she cleaned some more dishes. Goten nodded as he finished his last bowl. He jumped out of his chair and started towards the door.

"Hey, I'll help you, bro." Gohan stood up pushing his plates back. "Dinner was good as always, mom. Thanks!" He smiled and followed his younger brother out the door. He glanced back at Mirai who was staring at Chichi again. He decided the man might need some privacy and shut the door behind him.

"Are you done?" Chichi asked Mirai who had stopped eating again.

"Uh… yeah, thanks… it was really good."

She laughed, "Could I not cook in your world?"

"Actually, you cooked great!" He grinned then glanced down at the table with a rather sorrow smile. "But… that was before you were killed…"

Chichi's expression became saddened. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault… if anyone, it's my fault. Those androids…" He clenched his fists at the thought of the horrors he had lived through. "It's just… I failed you, mom. I failed everyone… I didn't know what to do when… I found you dead at home… and when Trunks and Bulma died… it just… it's all my fault. I was so weak… and…" He paused and shook his head putting up a fake grin. "Ah, I'm sorry… you're not my mom… I just got caught up in the moment and…"

"Now listen here, young man!" Chichi cut in putting her hands on her hips with an angry expression. "I may not physically be your mother, but I AM your mother." It was true; they were the same person just in different timelines. "I don't think I would have ever blamed you for my death. You are your father's child…" She gave a smile. "You won, didn't you? I don't think you failed anyone. You did your best, and as your mother, I'm proud of you."

The tears that Mirai had locked away suddenly began to spill from his eyes. The sudden reality of being with his mom again while still remembering that he had never mourned her death hit him at once. It was a huge wave of emotion. "Mom… I missed you…" He hiccupped and sniffled while she gave a smile.

"Come here, you…" She approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "There, there, everything's going to be all right. You're safe now." Though she didn't fully comprehend what had happened, she understood that he was her son and she was his mother.

Gohan smiled as he peered in through the window on the door. He was right to go out with Goten.

"Hey, what are you smiling at? Let me see too!" Goten called trying to jump up and see.

"Oh, it's nothing, Goten… hey, let's race to the forest and back." Gohan suggested giving his brother a little push. The laundry was now on the ground in front of the door.

"Eh? Why?"

"Just for fun, we haven't race in a while. I bet I can still beat you."

Goten grinned. "I bet not!" The boy took off first and Gohan followed with a grin.

"Hey, no fair, cheater!"

"Nyahaha! I'm gonna beat you, Gohan!"

That night was a happy night for the Son Family.

* * *

END Chapter 1

Voila, that is the start of a crossover that may or may not be finished.


End file.
